Phinny Claus Saves Christmas
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: When Santa isn't feeling well, it's up to Phineas to deliver the presents and save Christmas, but not just for Danville...for the entire WORLD! Takes place a year after "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation" (the forty five minute special)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all, this is just a cute little Christmas story. I'm hoping that I'll have this done before if not on Christmas Day, so pardon me if I don't update other stories and I update this one rapidly. Anyway, please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Phineas Flynn sat down with his brother and sister under their tree. The snow fell softly and they laid in the snow just relaxing. It was three days till Christmas, and they were thinking of what to do today. Next to Phineas, Perry the Platypus laid down. Originally Perry would be shivering because his fur was not that thick. However, as a secret agent, he'd been trained to endure the cold weather. Phineas wore his dark blue jacket over a white turtleneck sweater, dark grey snow pants, grey gloves, red snow hat and grey boots. Ferb wore his winter-wear which consists of a grey jacket with silver buttons, black snow pants, dark green boots, red gloves, a red hat, and a dark green plaid scarf, and Marissa wore her pink winter coat with light pink fuzzy on the sleeves, hood and fuzzy balls hanging from the hood, black skirt and leggings, light pink fuzzy winter boots, and light pink gloves. They even had a little thing for Perry on him. Perry wore a sweater that the three of them made for him that said #1 Platypus. Perry originally would have refused to wear it, but it was very comfy, and he actually liked this one. The sweaters that Grandma Fletcher knitted were a little itchy, but this one was made of pure cotton and fleece, guaranteeing comfort and warmth for the semi aquatic mammal. Perry laid his head on Phineas' lap, and Phineas stroke the monotreme's back. He couldn't believe that it'd been almost a year since they saved Christmas in Danville.

"Wow, can you believe it's been almost a year since we saved Christmas in Danville?" Phineas exclaimed.

"Yeah, it feels like it was only yesterday," Marissa said.

Phineas remembered the last Christmas they had, and it was pretty extraordinary. Then again, nothing was ordinary with that group of kids anymore. He remembered every event like it happened seconds ago: turning their beds into a giant toboggan, building the rest stop for Santa, turning Danville into a giant thank you card for Santa, seeing the sky turn all dark and ominous, getting the news that Danville was branded naughty, trying to pull it off as a bad dream, being upset about no Christmas, convincing Santa and the elves that Danville was nice, meeting Blay'n and Clewn't, having Buford get the lights back on so that he could see through the clouds to deliver, Baljeet risking himself so that Wendy Stinglehopper would get her hat, delivering for the rest of Danville, meeting Santa, finding out he was responsible for everything that happened so that everyone's Christmas wishes would come true, and whatever else happened that day. He then remembered something.

"Hey guys, I just realized something!" the eleven year old said, "We don't have any Christmas wishes this year! I got mine of wanting to be like Santa. Marissa, you said you get yours pretty much every day. Ferb got his harmonica, and everyone else got their wishes. Even Dad got his wish of wanting to hate Christmas. The question is…what do we want this year? I mean, how can Santa know what to get us if WE don't even know what we want?"

"Phineas, chillax, I'm sure Santa knows. I mean, I'm sure there's some kids around the world that don't know what they want. And Santa knows what we want. After all, he knows all, sees all and hears all," Marissa said.

"He sees us when we're sleeping," Phineas said feeling a song coming on as a glockenspiel starts to play 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town'.

_Marissa: he knows when you're awake_

_Both: he knows if you've been bad or good_

_So be good for goodness sakes_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to tooooown_

_Marissa: you better watch out_

_Phineas: you better not cry_

_Both: you better not pout _

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to tooooown_

_Marissa: he's making a list_

_Phineas: checking twice_

_Both: gonna find out who's naughty or nice_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to tooooown_

_(music slows down and grows quieter)_

_Marissa: He sees you when you're sleeping_

_Phineas: he knows when you're awake_

_Both: he knows if you've been bad or good_

_(music picks back up)_

_So be good for goodness saaaaaaake_

_(they both are singing different parts, but simultaneously)_

_Marissa: Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town (repeat 3x)_

_Phineas: You better watch out_

_You better not cry_

_You better not pout I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He's making a list_

_Checking it twice_

_Gonna find out who's naughty or nice_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He sees you when you're sleeping_

_He knows when you're awake_

_He knows if you've been bad or good_

_So be good for goodness sake_

_(they trade parts)_

_Phineas: Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town (repeat 3x)_

_Marissa: You better watch out_

_You better not cry_

_You better not pout I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He's making a list_

_Checking it twice_

_Gonna find out who's naughty or nice_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He sees you when you're sleeping_

_He knows when you're awake_

_He knows if you've been bad or good_

_So be good for goodness sake_

_(music slows down again)_

_Both: Santa Claus is coming…to tooooooown_

As the song ends, everyone sits down, and Isabella walks in followed by Baljeet and Buford. Isabella wore her purple leggings, purple hat with pale pink bow, purple coat, pale pink scarf (loose wrap), pale pink mittens, and white boots and the boys wore their winter outfits as well.

"Hey Phineas, what 'cha doin?" Isabella asked him with hearts in her eyes.

Phineas blushed, for even in the winter Isabella looked adorable as usual. He liked that they were now boyfriend and girlfriend, but it didn't seem to decrease his blushing. Isabella also blushed, for Phineas looked adorable too. She too loved that they were now a couple like they both not so secretly hinted at last summer.

"Hey Issy," Phineas said using his cute nickname for her, "We're just trying to figure out what to do today. Can you believe that it's three days till Christmas?!"

Isabella blushed as she took out a small plant everybody knows of especially at Christmas time. Phineas saw it and blushed. Marissa grabbed the mistletoe and she held it above Isabella and Phineas who was now standing. The two blushed, and they kissed under the mistletoe. Just then, their sister, Candace came outside seeing them blushing and kissing.

"Awwww," she said along with everyone else.

"Hey fellas and girls!" everyone turned to see their friend, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, walking in through the gate.

"Hey Dad," Phineas greeted cheerfully as always.

"So, what-" Heinz said, but cut himself off when he saw Isabella(obviously he was about to say What 'cha Doin?), "Uh, what are we doing?"

"Just trying to find something to do today. Dad, do you still hate Christmas?"

"Honestly, I don't think I ever did hate it. Ah, oh well," Heinz said.

The gate for the Flynn-Fletcher backyard opened again, but the figure was so short that it was off screen.

"Hello, hello, hello!" the small figure greeted making everyone look down at him. It was Blay'n, one of Santa's elves from the North Pole.

"Hi Blay'n…where's Clewn't? Isn't he usually with you?" Phineas asked.

"He's back at the workshop. I am here by myself this time."

"Oh, but shouldn't you be back at the North Pole? It's three days from Christmas," Marissa said, "Isn't Santa about ready to ride that sleigh?"

"Actually, that's why I'm here…ya see…Santa isn't feeling so good."

* * *

**A/N: What do ya think so far? Also, who else thinks that the title is so gall darn CUTE! Please review, Merry Christmas and Carpe Diem!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean Santa's not feeling well?" Phineas asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"We're not sure Phineas. Anyway…well…you see, we want you all to come to the North Pole," Blay'n said.

Everyone looked at each other, and they nodded. The question was…how would they get there?

"Alright, we're all in, but uh, Blay'n, how do we get there?" Phineas asked facing the elf.

"Not to worry Phineas, just take my hand and don't let go," Blay'n said offering his hand out to Phineas who took if and everyone else took a hand that was ahold of the chain. The Chain finally ended with Ferb grabbing the other hand of Blay'n.

"Uh, what exactly is supposed to hapPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Candace first asked, but then she screamed it as suddenly everyone spun extremely fast as if they took a portkey.

Within minutes, the gang and the elf arrived in the center of the North Pole, and right in front of Santa's Workshop. In front of them were elves young and old stood wearing green and red. Some even wore blue and pink. Toys, wrapping paper and ribbons galore! They looked over, and they saw where all the reindeer are stabled. Phineas pointed out Rudolph making everyone giggle. Blay'n led the group toward into the workshop which they'd expect was equally busy, but it wasn't. In fact, every elf in there was quiet and awaiting their arrival. Clewn't came forth and he said hello to each of them.

"Hello Phineas Flynn and friends," Clewn't said, "Thanks for coming."

"No problem Clewn't. It's the least we could do for all your help last year. Um…the question is…why did you want us here, and also…why are the elves out there acting like nothing terrible has happened?" Marissa asked.

The elves fell even more silent, and they looked at Blay'n and Clewn't to tell them. Phineas could tell something was up, but he wanted to just go with the flow. After all, of everyone in the world, why would they want Phineas and his friends there when Santa fell ill?

"You see…well…the elves out there don't know Santa is ill. We didn't want to make it a huge ordeal until…certain arrangements could be made," Clewn't said.

Phineas was puzzled by this. Other arrangements? What did they mean by other arrangements?

"So how come you wanted us here?" Isabella asked.

"Well…Santa won't be able to deliver the presents, and you kids did a great job of it last year," Clewn't began.

"That was just Danville," Candace protested.

"Yes well-"

"Hold on…I think I get it now…you want me to be Santa for not just Danville this year, but for the WHOLE WORLD?!" Phineas exclaimed.

The elves nodded sheepishly and hopefully as Phineas gave an astounded expression. Everyone awaited Phineas' response, and he smiled extremely ecstatically.

"I'D LOVE TO!" he yelled happily, "Gosh, getting to be Santa for the WHOLE WORLD! That'll be something else!"

Everyone giggled and/or laughed at Phineas' ecstatic behavior. Many elves smiled and picked him up, however, it did take a dozen elves to keep him up because they were so tiny. They then took everyone else to get ready to go while they took him inside Santa's room. Of course it quieted down. Santa lay in his bed pale and weak as ever. The usually jolly man was barely awake as Phineas cautiously approached him.

"H-h-hi Santa," Phineas said.

"Ph-ph-ph-phineas F-f-flynn," Santa said in a weakened tone, "I'm s-s-sorry I w-w-w-won't be able to deliver this year."

Phineas, seeing his lifetime hero so weak and sad, started to tear up. As much as he wanted to tell him not to give up, he only came closer to the bed.

"Santa…I'm gonna deliver for you. I promise, you can count on me," Phineas said in a very crying matter, "Don't worry Santa. I'll deliver them all and I'll try to make it the best Christmas ever."

"I know you will," Santa could barely be heard, "That's why I sent for you."

Santa said his last words and he fell into deep slumber. Phineas let a single drop of tears fall down his face. Blay'n and Clewn't approached the boy, and they led him away. The other elves took their hats off knowing he wasn't dead, but he still wasn't feeling well. Once Blay'n and Clewn't had Phineas out of the room, they gave him a handkerchief. Then the Burdensome Elf came up to the three. Phineas had finally pulled himself together.

"Hey, you're that Phineas Flynn kid! You're quite popular around here kid. In fact, the boss thinks you're at the top of the nice list ever since you were born. In fact, of all the kids in the world, he asked for you personally to take his place. In fact, all the elves like you too. In fact, they say you're the one that put Clewn't back in his jolly elf self last year. In fact, they say you're the most productive, nicest, extraordinary, smartest and creative kid. In fact-"

Clewn't and Blay'n then put a gag on him. The Burdensome Elf then blushed. Phineas giggled because he knew where that elf came from because back when he was really little, he was such a chatterbox nobody could shut him up.

"That will do, Phineas, this is…uh…I don't know your name, but we just call him Burdensome Elf, Burd'n for short," Clewn't said facing Phineas.

"Hi Burd'n," Phineas said.

Burd'n then left the room so that Phineas, Blay'n and Clewn't could talk more. Phineas understood why they went to get him. Santa asked for him personally.

"So…Santa asked for me personally to deliver for Christmas?" Phineas asked.

"Yep…between the four of us, you, me, Clewn't and Santa, you're one if not THE favorite kid on Santa's nice list Phineas," Blay'n said.

Phineas was astounded, he then stood up optimistically, and he smiled.

"Alright, let's get ready to ride the sleigh!" he exclaimed.

Blay'n and Clewn't then smiled knowing that everything was gonna be alright. They knew they could count on him. The two elves led him outside to make the announcement. Phineas felt a little awkward. He wanted Blay'n and Clewn't to address the announcement to all the other elves, but the two elves told him that if he's gonna be Santa this year, he needed to address the elves as not only friends, but employees.

"At-attention! Elves!" Phineas said nervously.

All the elves stopped seeing this weird looking kid, who they all knew for his famousness around the globe, standing up to tell them to stop.

"Okay…well, I've got some good news, and I've got some bad news. The bad news is that…Santa has fallen ill with pneumonia."

All the elves gasped and awed. Phineas felt even more nervous now…

"The good news is that the toys and presents and stuff will still be delivered because…I'm gonna do it. With my friend's help on the sleigh, I'm gonna deliver it all. I will be Santa for the year, and I promise, I will NOT let you down!"

Instantly the elves began to cheer for their temporary Santa…Phineas Flynn, the Santa Claus of 2012


	3. Chapter 3

The elves led Phineas back into the workshop where Marissa, Candace, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Perry and Heinz were waiting for him. Obviously Phineas wouldn't be able to do this alone. Therefore, they all came up with a plan: Marissa would be DJ to add a little pizazz to the adventure, Candace would track who gets what, Isabella would go into the sack and get the presents, Buford and Baljeet would work on wrapping the said present, Ferb would hold the reins for the reindeer and map out the route, Heinz and Perry would fill up the smaller sack and hand it to Phineas, and Blay'n and Clewn't would stick around for the trip along with making new presents if some broke. Finally, Phineas would sit up front with Marissa and Ferb, and when they landed, he'd go down the chimney. The elves trained everybody to do their job absolutely perfectly on a practice route around the North Pole. A couple flaws happened, but they kept training. As the training got to be a bit much, Phineas realized it was a bit chilly on Santa's sleigh, and his winter coat wasn't enough. He wondered how Santa could bear it. After their last practice before they had to ride the sleigh, Phineas was shivering.

"Phineas, are you okay?" Marissa asked.

"Well…it's a bit colder than the sleigh we used," Phineas said, and Marissa hugged him to warm him up.

"Is that better my little temporary Santa?" Marissa asked.

Phineas closed his eyes in comfort and Marissa could feel him nod. Marissa's coat was very warm and fuzzy, so every time she hugged him, he felt warm. Everyone was puzzled on why they weren't as cold as he was. Was it maybe that his coat wasn't thick enough for the North Pole weather? Everyone looked at each other's outfits and they puzzled. Some winter wear was less warmer than others, and they weren't cold. Blay'n and Clewn't them came up smiling a little mischievously.

"Hi guys," Phineas said no longer shivering because of Marissa's warm winter coat.

"Phineas, come with us," Blay'n said, and Phineas followed, "We noticed you were getting quite cold on your practice runs, and so…we made you this."

* * *

Meanwhile, the elves were singing and dancing as they loaded up the giant sack of toys and other presents, and the hundreds of rolls of wrapping paper. They set the smaller sack on the seat next to where Phineas would be sitting. The elves were all singing a fun little Christmas song as they did their work. Marissa, Candace, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Perry and even Heinz were now wearing elf uniforms. The girls wore pink or red, and the boys wore green or blue. They were accepted as honorary elves, and they all joined in the singing.

_Brown Haired Green Boy Elf: You've seen us work_

_Blonde Pink Girl Elf: you've seen us sing and dance to song_

_Black Haired Blue Boy Elf: you know how it works_

_Brunette Red Girl Elf: now join along_

_All elves: we are honored to have you all here_

_We're silly but don't you fear_

_Christmas with all of you this year…_

_You're one of now, so now join in the cheer_

The children, teenagers and adult and platypus began to dance and play with the elves. Some were riding conveyer belts, some were even popping out of empty present boxes. The elves didn't mind of their having fun, for they just continued to sing.

_Blonde Blue Boy Elf: we make the toys_

_Dirty Blonde Red Girl Elf: we load the sleigh_

_Brunette Green Boy Elf: we all enjoy_

_Black Haired Pink Elf: when children play_

_All elves: we are honored to have you all here_

_We're silly but don't you fear_

_Christmas with all of you this year…_

_You're one of us now, so now join in the cheer_

_(key change) _

_You're one of us now, so join the cheer_

Marissa, Candace, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Perry and Heinz are in empty present decorated boxes and the elves spin them all in a circle around something in the center. Finally they separated and Phineas jumped out wearing a big thick red suit, black belt, black tights with black boots, white gloves and a fuzzy hat to match the suit. Blay'n and Clewn't are right behind him and they sway diagonally and they stand next to him now.

_Blay'n: you see we love_

_Clewn't: fill the shelves to _

_Phineas: in ways you all remind me of_

_The things I do myself_

_Marissa: we certainly like_

_Isabella: to have some fun_

_Heinz: like all you elves_

_Baljeet: who seems your job is never done_

_Candace: I never guessed_

Everyone starts dancing merrily in around the workshop as they break into the chorus.

_All elves: we are honored to have you all here_

_Everyone: We're silly but don't you fear_

_Christmas with all of you this year…_

_All elves: You're one of us now, so now join in the cheer_

_Everyone: we're all one, now join the CHEEEEEEEEEEEER!_

The song ends, and the elves finish up. Blay'n and Clewn't brought up the finishing touch to Phineas' Santa look. They placed the fake beard on his face, and attached it to him. Phineas found the thing to be very itchy. He took it off, and gave it back to the elves.

"I don't think the beard is gonna happen. How does Santa LIVE with that thing?" Phineas said rubbing where he took off the beard and it still itched.

"Well, Santa does have a real one, and this one was a bit itchy. That's alright Phineas, you look great anyway," Blay'n said.

Phineas smiled, and he went to the sleigh. Everyone was waiting for him. He jumped in, and sat between Marissa and Ferb. Blay'n and Clewn't sat next to Isabella just in case something broke. The reindeer were all hooked up and ready to go. Ferb held the reins, and he gestured for Phineas to start. Phineas nodded.

"On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer, on Vixon, on Comet, on Cupid, on Donner, on Blitzen, on Rudolph! Up, up and away!" Phineas shouted, and the reindeer took flight. The reindeer flew around putting on a show for the elves, and soon, they were gone from sight, so Phineas could deliver the toys that Christmas Eve night.

* * *

**A/N: I noticed something. This is almost...rhyming. lol. For the record, I wrote that song by myself from scratch. Anyway, please review, Merry Christmas and Carpe Diem**


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was going good as far as Phineas delivering. They went through France and Italy. They went through Tokyo and Russia. Their next trip was to Great Britain. Not one flaw has happened yet. No toys were broken, Marissa did an excellent job of selecting good music to add to the fun. Isabella always found the right present, and everything was going find. Phineas wondered what to do if there was no chimney, but elves told him go down anyway. Suddenly a chimney would appear and he could get through. He never got stuck, and he never woke a soul. However, in one little house, a little girl woke up to find young Phinny Claus instead of Santa.

"Where's Santa?" the young British girl asked.

Phineas knew he had been caught, and he had to think. How would he be able to say he wasn't the real Santa. He dared not try to lie because he admitted it, he wasn't that great at it.

"Uh, well…I am filling in for Santa who sadly isn't feeling well," Phineas said, "But don't worry, he'll pull through. I'm just filling in for this year only. You can call me Phinny Claus. Santa will be here for you next year. Now go back to sleep, and have dreams of Christmas cheer."

"Okay, Merry Christmas Phinny Claus," the young little lady said, and she headed off to bed.

Young Phinny Claus then took the presents, and count of three, and he left them under the Christmas tree. He smiled as he took the milk and cookies, and he climbed back up the chimney. He told the crew about what happened, and like with all others, he shared the cookies and milk with his friends. As Ferb controlled the sleigh, Phineas sat next to his sister and noticed something.

"Marissa, what's your Christmas wish this year? I mean…I know you love Ferb and I a lot, but isn't there anything else you want?"

"Oh Phineas, don't you get it? You and Ferb are the only present that I need," Marissa said, and a song montage (like Isabella's "Let it Snow") begins.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come tru-ue_

_All I want for Christmas _

_Is the both of you_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There is just one thing I need_

A large Christmas tree is shown with lights and ornaments galore, and it goes underneath the tree to the skirt and presents which changes into an ice rink and Marissa has a dressy pink jacket with fuzz on the sleeves, a matching pink dress with fuzz on the bottom, fuzzy light pink boot-like ice skates and black leggings, and dark pink mittens. She skates in an endearing and happy way as she singing.

_Don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't wanna hang my stocking_

_There above the fireplace_

_Santa Claus will make me happy with your smiling Christmas face_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is the both of you_

As she ends her skating design which turned out to be Phineas and Ferb's heads, it cuts back to the sleigh ride as they continue their journey. They'd gone through all of Japan and all of England. Their new destination was Canada and the Americas. Then it goes back to the montage of Marissa skating on the ice.

_Ooooooooooh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna save the babies _

_There outside my door_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas _

_Is the both of you_

_(music slows down)_

_All I want for Christmas…_

_Is…the both of you…_

The song ended, and the montage switched back to the sleigh ride and she hugged Phineas and Ferb tightly. The three siblings smiled as they hugged. They had gotten through Canada and most of the U.S. Their last stop was Danville, then they'd head back to the North Pole. Phineas found it kinda funny that this reminded him of their trip around the world.

"Hey guys, is it me or do you guys have a strange sense of de ja vu?" Phineas asked.

"I do. It's probably because we're travelling around the world again. The funny thing is that instead of following the sun…we're following the moon," Marissa said and everyone laughed.

Ferb landed the sleigh on top of the Flynn-Fletcher roof, their last stop, and Phineas giggled.

"Hey guys, I think I need all your help for this one," he said.

Everyone giggled and got out of the sleigh and down the chimney. Linda and Lawrence were asleep in their bed when they heard the many footsteps. They opened their eyes to see their kids and friends in elf clothes…except young Phineas, who was wearing a Santa suit.

"Phineas?" Linda questioned, "What are you doing dressing up like Santa?"

"It's a long story. Long story short, I'm Santa for the year."

"You mean Phinny Claus," Marissa said and everyone laughed.

"Well, I suppose we better get back to sleep so Phinny Claus can leave the presents," Lawrence said and he and Linda went back to sleep.

"Good night, and Merry Christmas Mom and Dad," Phinny Claus whispered, and he left the presents under the tree and everyone climbed back up the chimney.

The gang got back in the sleigh, and when they took off, Phinny Claus said the classic.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"

They got back to the North Pole and the elves celebrated. Phineas, Phinny Claus saved Christmas.

**A/N: this feels like it was rushed. I might rewrite this story. I just wanted to finish it before Christmas actually came. In ways…this is almost just a sneak peak/summary of the true story. In the actual story, they will have a few problems. Please review, Merry Christmas and Carpe Diem!**


End file.
